User talk:Cidem1324
Visit The Community, and know the rest of the people here. *Use the rules of the Manual of Style that is our guide for editing. *Know the very best guidelines of a editor. *Information on how to use templates. *Need help on the basic . |} LoLore Awesome work on the lore pages 18:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Official Lore Position I know you may not care about this as you already take care of it, but here I go. Nystus was in charge of adding the Journal of Justice Pages to the wiki, but then he went on leave (I think). So what do you say about being the Official Director of the Journal of Justice Pages? You will receive a commendation on the Community Messages.Sam 3010 03:26, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: Nvm the JoJ, you will be the Lore Director, you will have command of every Page with the Category:Lore. Sam 3010 03:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm overwhelmed. I love the lore for LoL, and simply enjoyed gathering all the different source material together. Though I'd work on the lore pages regardless, I'm honored for the title. I will continue to improve them to the best of my ability. Cidem1324 03:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Seriously a great choice, as you've been such a prolific editor! Perhaps you could start writing a bit of stuff on your user page so we can all get to know you better? :D --Kungming2 07:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I agree you should add something to your user page. Sam 3010 16:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll work on that. --Cidem1324 21:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) C -List I will check this up, but please wait until at least Thursday. Right now I am busy adding all the new stuff from new patch. Sam 3010 21:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, no rush. =) Cidem1324 22:01, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Tech I answered something you posted on User talk:Technology Wizard. Sam 3010 02:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Just read it. ^_^ --Cidem1324 02:05, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for the warning! Luckly Ive only done Akali, Alistar, Amumu, and I was about to do Anivia. anyways thanks for telling me before I got in trouble or something. If you need help with anything please let me know! And yes ill revert them back to normal Technology Wizard 02:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright I will! Also can you add me on LoL? My name is "TechnologyWizard" Hello. I was wondering about that one time you said that if I had any ideas for the lores, I could help or something. How would I help you? And by the way, I just got a lucky edit! WOOT!! Technology Wizard, LoL Wikia Rollback Editor Yeah. Well I don't know what JoJ's are but I can certainly help you with the Lores. Just let me know what you need help with and I will get back to you tomorrow. Technology Wizard, A LoL Wikia Rollback Editor JoJ Organization. That page is orderer alphabetically already, if you want it to better, just rename Issues 1-9 to 01-09. And I don't understand your question about images. You know how add images to pages already, right? Sam 3010 12:11, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Information from the Lores Hello. I was talking to Sam 3010 about the champions and their relationships with each other, and we are going to be adding a bullet point to the skins/trivia pages of the champions. I am asking you for your help because, since you are an expert with the champion Lores, I think that you would be the best person to help organize the info for the bullet points. Please let me know if you are interested in helping me with this assignment. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok thats fine. I posted to your name in my blog so people know that you are the expert of the Lores. I'l make sure to answer any questions if people ask you regarding my project until Friday then. Thanks! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I was telling you tat the project is now in progress and I would highly appreciate your help. I actually forgot to tell you on Friday so here I a now. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh it's ok. I thought that you meant this Friday. It's fine thought because I have started the project. Maybe when you are done with your exams, you can help me revise the bullet points I added and tell me what you think. Thank you for your help! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 01:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) LeBlanc's name I don't quite understand the reasoning for putting Evaine at the end of her name. I would understand if that was the same for Brand but it is not. Emilia is who she is, Evaine is her body just as Brand is who Brand is and that pirate is his body. NeonSpotlight 23:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :While I like that theory I don't believe it. LeBlanc has all the knowledge of her former lives, it's more than just an illusion. Rereading the judgement I now believe that while Evaine is there so is Emilia (LeBlanc), like two conscious minds in one body due to the way she refers to LeBlanc in a third person sort of way near the end of her judgement. NeonSpotlight 01:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC)